Player's gonna play
by Bleeding Rose1
Summary: Somehow, someway, this twisted fanfiction is rocketshippy... XD If you THINK it possibly is, then it probably is rocketshippy-right? But that... That's just sick!!! Anyway, this is a short read-but if you're in for a laugh, I advise you READ NOW!


"Player's gonna play"  
By: Bleeding Rose  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


Authors note: Pokemon doesn't belong to me. ::Sobs softly.:: However, this story does, and there shall be no stealing, you hear? HMM? Okay then. ^_^ *Ahem* Let me just say, I rated this **PG13** because there are a bit of... Suggesive things in the story. However, unless you don't have much of a perverted mind, or don't know many people with perverted minds, I advise you to not read this story... Or do read it. But if you don't understand the ending, NOT MY FAULT! ...... Enjoy. ^_^;;  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


  
As Jessie and James sat in the cabin they were staying at, Meowth quietly laid still in his bed next to the window. The rain was pattering against the window, inside the cabin, things remained silent.   
"So James, looks like we have a free evening. What do you want to do?", Jessie said to James, while twirling her hair.   
  
"We could plot our next Pikachu capture, but then again, you know how irritated Meowth can get when we do things without him. He's asleep now anyway.", he said with a sigh. Jessie sat on the carpeted floor in the tiny room she and James were in. She noticed James was sitting down on the bed, and a smile came upon her face.   
  
"Hey James… How about we do something only two people can do. We haven't been able to do many things like that for a while, considering Meowth is on our team.", said Jessie rather seductively. James blushed. "You mean…" He giggled slightly when he spoke.   
  
"Mmm hmm." Jessie nodded. She and James were on exact terms. As Jessie got up, she went searching in the closet. As she worked her way through past outfits they had worn, boxers, bras, shoes, and other odd items, she found a red box, and carefully slid it out of its place. "Ah, here it is!", she said walking towards James.   
  
Jessie opened the box, and James smiled at the contents inside it. One might wonder-what was in that box anyway? As both of them began to giggle, Jessie asked the question. "So, James should we just _play on the bed_?"   
  
It was then when Meowth woke up. His keen sense of hearing caught on to the words that Jessie had said. Meowth thought. "Am I still dreamin', or did I just hear Jessie say dat she and James were gonna play… On… Da bed?!" As he stretched his arms and legs, he slowly crawled out of his bed, creeping his way to the door of Jessie and James' room.   
  
Muffled laughter was heard, and Meowth was getting curious. He was tempted to open the door, but when he reached for the handle, it was locked. "I guess I'll have to judge just what's going on by my own point of view'", Said Meowth dryly, to himself.   
  
The laughing was still being heard until a suggestive moan was heard from Jessie. "Ugh… James, you're so much better at this then I am!" A second after that, James spoke. "Don't worry, Jessie… I'm sure you'll get better at it! You know what they say, practice makes perfect." Meowth jumped back. "Okay, that didn't sound right at all.", he thought, scratching his head.   
  
James sighed. "Hmm… What should I do… I think I've tried everything so far, but there's some position I know I haven't played in."   
  
Meowth's eye twitched. "Position I haven't played in?", he repeated quietly to himself. "Man, James is a PERVERT." He had now jumped to a conclusion.   
  
Impressed, Jessie sighed. "James, James, James… You amaze me. You're honestly the best at this." James beamed as he sat back on the bed. A thought suddenly occurred to her.   
  
"James… You haven't been **cheating **have you?" Jessie looked at him with a stern face. "Er…" "JAMES! I've caught you cheating! Now admit it! You've been cheating this whole time!"   
  
Meowth's eyes popped open. "Wha-What the heck?! Jessie and James are goin' out?! No one ever tells me 'deese tings!", he thought to himself.   
"Oh, YEAH! Well, remember the time I caught YOU cheating? Hmm?", James spit the words out at her out at her. "That was different. I wasn't cheating… Just practicing with Mondo for a while so I could get better! Besides, he's good at playing too, I've got to admit."  
  
Meowth was getting disgusted. He was just about ready to hurl when James had forgiven her. How could he forgive her for OPENINGLY admitting that she had… "done it" with someone else!? He was utterly confused. Suddenly, he burst open the door, and broke the lock. He couldn't stand it any longer.   
  
Covering his eyes, he spoke. "Eh… Sorry fur barging in at the moment, but eh… I uh." Meowth blushed. "Jus-Just keep these things to YOURSELF, okay?!" He stomped out of the room, and coughed with embarrassment.   
  
"What just happened, James?", Jessie asked. "I don't know… Gee, can't we ever just have a peaceful, normal game of checkers without an interruption!?"   



End file.
